Sheriff's Bag of Guns
The Bag of Guns or the Sheriff's Bag is a bag of weapons. Rick Grimes retrieved this bag from the armory at the King County Sheriff's Department, and is seen with the bag throughout Season 1. The guns in the bag are used by Rick's group and some were given to the nursing home in "Vatos." The bag originally had six shotguns, two high-powered rifles, a dozen handguns including Glock 17s, Mossberg and Remington shotguns, and Smith & Wesson revolvers, as well as over seven hundred assorted rounds of ammunition, as mentioned in "Vatos." Subsequent to the zombie attack on Hershel's Farm, Andrea took the original bag with her. Michonne notices the sheriff's bag in The Governor's apartment in "Say the Word." Rick acquires a large quantity of weaponry and ammunition from Morgan in "Clear". After Woodbury is defeated, Rick acquired all their weapons. The group lost most of their weaponry after The Govenor's Militia attacks The Prison and it is overrun with zombies. Originally Handguns *Glock 17 (5) *SIG-Sauer P226 *Colt Official Police *Smith & Wesson Model 10 Snub-nosed *Smith & Wesson Model 586 *Bruni Olympic 6 *Browning BDA Rifles *Browning Automatic Rifle Safari *Remington 700 BDL Shotguns *Mossberg 500 *Mossberg 500 "Persuader" *Remington 870 *Remington 870 Wingmaster *Harrington & Richardson Pardner Pump Compact *Harrington & Richardson Pardner Pump Protector Found or Added Handguns *Colt Python *Colt Detective Special *Colt Police Positive *Glock 17 (5) *Glock 19 (2) *Beretta 92FS (5) *Browning Hi-Power *Smith & Wesson 3913 "Ladysmith" *Smith & Wesson Model 442 *Smith & Wesson Model 36 *SIG-Sauer P228 *Vektor CP1 *Walther P99 *M1911A1 *Colt MK IV Series 70 *Heckler & Koch P9S *Smith & Wesson Model 10 *Smith & Wesson M&P *Walther P22 Rifles *Winchester Model 70 *Remington 700 VLS *Remington 700 BDL *Sporterized Springfield M1903 *Steyr SSG 69 (2) *Marlin Model 1893 *M1 Carbine Shotguns *Mossberg 500 *Mossberg 590 *Mossberg HS12 *Remington 870 Wingmaster *Remington 870 Police Magnum (2) *Ithaca 37 Submachine Guns *Heckler & Koch MP5K *Heckler & Koch MP5A2 Assault Rifles *AKMS *M4A1 (11) *Colt Law Enforcement Carbine (2) *Mk. 18 Mod 0 (2) *Knight's Armament SR-15 Appearances Season 1 Rick Grimes fills the bag of guns with weapons from the King County Sheriff Department in "Days Gone Bye", but loses it at the end of the episode. Rick later takes a Beretta off of a dead soldier in a tank. In "Tell It to the Frogs," Rick, Glenn, Daryl, and T-Dog depart for Atlanta to retrieve Merle and the gun-bag. In the city, Glenn picks up the bag, before dropping it, and getting kidnapped by the Vatos gang. Rick offers Guillermo some of the guns and the ammo after they resolve their differences. He leaves with them a Mossberg 500, Browning Automatic Rifle Safari, and four Glock 17s with ammo as they part ways. Shotguns from the bag are used as they return to camp and eliminate the walkers that are attacking the group. In "Wildfire," Rick and Shane give Morales and his family a Smith & Wesson Model 586 with some rounds. Season 2 Guns were added to the arsenal over time as more were found. A Colt Detective Special was found by Daryl in a tent while searching for Sophia. The group later used the guns for target practice. Dale attempted to hide the bag, but was stopped by Shane, who used it to kill the barn walkers in the episode "Pretty Much Dead Already". A SIG P228 and a Mossberg HS12 were added after taken from Dave and Tony when they were killed. In "18 Miles Out," Rick takes two Glock 17s off of two dead Mert County deputies. Shane's Glock was lost when he hid it in "Better Angels." The group arms themselves with several weapons from the bag when walkers invade the farm in "Beside the Dying Fire" and the bag is left on the porch. Jimmy's Glock 17 was lost when he was killed by walkers and the RV went up in flames. Lori picks up the bag and carries it while she runs with the women to the car, but drops it on the ground to save Beth from the walkers eating Patricia, and then abandons it to escape. The bag is then found and carried by Andrea while running from walkers. She had with her a Beretta 92FS, Glock 17, Winchester Model 70, and some boxes of ammo. Season 3 By the start of "Seed," the group (minus Andrea) acquired a Glock 17, 2 Glock 19, M4A1, Vektor CP1, Beretta 92FS, Remington 700 BDL, Sporterized Springfield M1903 and an AKMS. It is unknown how they acquired them, but they most likely uncovered them moving house-to-house in the 7-8 month gap between Seasons 2 and 3. They acquire 3 Berettas and 2 M4A1s from inside The Prison. They take Tomas's Smith & Wesson Model 442 after Rick is forced to kill him. Meanwhile, Andrea and Michonne kept the original bag with them along with a Remington 870 Wingmaster being carried by one of Michonne's pet walkers. Andrea's weapons and the bag were taken from her after being captured by The Governor's men. Glenn's Glock 19 and Maggie's P226 were taken when Merle kidnapped them. Andrea retrieved her Beretta 92FS in the battle in Woodbury. A Walther P99 is taken from a Woodbury soldier by Rick and later given to Maggie. Oscar's Glock 17 was lost when he was killed. Daryl's AKMS and Crossbow were taken when he was captured by the Governor. Maggie acquires a Scoped M4A1 from a Woodbury Soldier in the mission of rescuing Daryl. Daryl retrieves his Crossbow after his escape form Woodbury. Rick discards his M4A1 in the end of "Home" after running out of bullets and being surrounded by walkers, but in the next episode he get one of the M4s found in the prison. By "I Ain't a Judas" the group is shown with 2 Colt Law Enforcement Carbines, Mk. 18 Mod 0 and a Remington 870 Police Magnum that they may have found in the prison. Rick, Carl, and Michonne acquire 4 bags of guns from Morgan in "Clear" including a MP5K, 4 M4A1, M1911A1, Steyr SSG 69, Mk. 18 Mod 0, Glock 17 and a Smith & Wesson Model 36. Andrea's Beretta was taken by Caesar in Prey. Merle's M1911A1 and M4A1 were lost & stolen when he was killed. When Woodbury joined Rick's Group they acquired their weapons including a Remington 870 Police Magnum from Jody, Steyr SSG 69 from Tyresse and Heckler & Koch MP5A2 from Sasha. Season 4 The Prison group managed to acquire more weapons between Season 3-4 and recovered Glenn's Glock 19 and Maggie's P226 previously stolen by Merle in Hounded. A Colt MK IV Series 70 was found buried in the Prison yard by Rick in 30 Days Without Accident. When a small group prepares to leave for the Veterinarian college, Michonne takes a Remington 870 and stores it in the trunk of Zach's car, but is lost when the group abandoned the car after being imobilized by a herd of Walkers. A Smith & Wesson Model 10 and Heckler & Koch P9S were found between Season 3 and 4 and given to Sam and Ana. Carol took the Colt Detective Special with her when Rick exiled her. Hershel uses Caleb's Ithaca 37 to kill walkers in Cell Block A. Most of their primary guns were in the courtyard of the prison. The group lost the majority of their weapons cache as the prison was attacked and overrun. Current Weapons *Rick: Colt Python *Carl: Beretta 92FS, Marlin Model 1893 *Daryl: Crossbow, Colt Official Police *Beth: M4A1 *Glenn: Glock 19 *Maggie: Walther P99, Knight's Armament SR-15 *Sasha: Heckler & Koch MP5A2 *Bob: Beretta 92FS *Michonne: Katana *Tyreese: SIG-Sauer P226, M1 Carbine *Lizzie: Walther P22 *Mika: Smith & Wesson M&P *Carol: Colt Detective Special Lost *Glock 17 (6) *Glock 19 *Beretta 92FS (3) *M1911A1 *SIG-Sauer P228 *Colt Police Positive *Smith & Wesson Model 10 *Smith & Wesson 3913 "Ladysmith" *Smith & Wesson Model 442 *Smith & Wesson Model 36 *Bruni Olympic 6 *Browning BDA *Browning Hi-Power *Vektor CP1 *Colt MK IV Series 70 *Remington 870 Wingmaster (2) *Remington 870 *Mossberg 590 *Mossberg 500 *Mossberg 500 "Persuader" *Mossberg HS12 *Remington 870 Police Magnum (2) *Harrington & Richardson Pardner Pump Compact *Harrington & Richardson Pardner Pump Protector *Ithaca 37 *Winchester Model 70 *Remington 700 VLS *Remington 700 BDL *Sporterized Springfield M1903 *Steyr SSG 69 (2) *Heckler & Koch MP5K *AKMS *M4A1 (8) *Colt Law Enforcement Carbine (2) *Mk. 18 Mod 0 (2) Unknown *M4A1 Given Away *Remington 700 BDL (Morgan) *Glock 17 (4) (Vatos) *Mossberg 500 (Vatos) *Browning Automatic Rifle Safari (Vatos) *Smith & Wesson Model 586 (Morales) *Smith & Wesson Model 10 (Sam) *Heckler & Koch P9S (Ana) Appearances TV Series Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Gallery The following are images of the weapons in the bag or weapons acquired afterwards: Python6in.jpg|Colt Python 799px-ColtOPin32-20.jpg|Colt Official Police PolicePositive.jpg|Colt Police Positive File-Glock173rdGen.jpeg|Glock 17 Glock19pistol.jpg|Glock 19 Walther-P99-Pistol.jpg|Walther P99 VectorCP1PistolOtherSide.jpeg|Vektor CP1 File-SigP226.jpeg|SIG Sauer P226 Sig-Sauer-P228.jpg|SIG Sauer P228 File-SilverchromeHP.jpeg|Browning Hi-Power File-Browning-BDA-9mm.jpeg|Browning BDA BerettaM92FS.jpeg|Beretta 92FS Tomas.jpeg|Smith & Wesson Model 442 800px-M36.jpg|Smith & Wesson Model 36 Deidcated to me.jpeg|Smith & Wesson Model 10 Colt Detective Special.jpg|Colt Detective Special S&W Mod586.jpg|Smith and Wesson Model 586 Tomyaldy.jpeg|Smith & Wesson 3913 "Ladysmith" File-M1911Colt.jpeg|M1911A1 400px-Remington870Fieldgun.jpg|Remington 870 Wingmaster File-Remington870BlackSynthetic.jpeg|Remington 870 with early style Black Synthetic Riot foregrips and buttstock File-50577.jpeg|Mossberg 500 File-Mossberg500.jpeg|Mossberg 500 "Persuader" File-Mossberghs12.jpeg|Mossberg HS12 File-Moss590Knoxx.jpeg|Mossberg 590 File-Photo pardnerpump youth.jpeg|Harrington & Richardson Pardner Pump Compact File-HR PardnerPro.jpeg|Harrington & Richardson Pardner Pump Protector MP5K-SEF.jpg|Heckler & Koch MP5K SWATMP5.jpg|Heckler & Koch MP5A2 Rem700VLS.jpg|Remington 700 VLS Remington 700 BDL.jpeg|Remington 700 BDL File-Pre64WinModel70.jpeg|Winchester Model 70 File-Browning BAR.jpeg|Browning Automatic Rife Safari Sporter Model1903 Springfield.jpg|Sporterized Springfield M1903 IthacaModel37.jpg|Ithaca 37 SteyrSSG.jpg|Steyr SSG 69 AK47RIS.jpg|AKMS M4a1.jpg|M4A1 Gun001.jpeg|Colt Law Enforcement Carbine Mk. 18 Mod 0 Bruni Olympic 6 Category:Weapons Category:Firearms Category:Shotguns Category:Handguns Category:Rifles Category:Assault Rifles